Double jeu
by Billie C
Summary: Dans un bruit sonore, l'arme rencontra la dureté du bitume. Reculant de quelques pas, elle finit par faire volte face et s'engagea d'un pas lent dans le corridor sombre. Sans un regard en arrière.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Chacun braquant une arme sur l'autre. La passion qui les unissait n'avait finalement pas eu raison de leur antagonisme initial. Ils s'étaient cherchés, s'étaient trouvés pour mieux se séparer. Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur elle alors que lentement, son bras descendit. Dans un bruit sonore, l'arme rencontra la dureté du bitume. Elle fixa de son regard cobalt l'homme pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie, s'il l'avait fallu. Oui. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, prêts à s'entretuer ? Et tout cela, au nom de quoi ? De leurs convictions respectives ?  
Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant d'exhaler un long soupir de lassitude. Reculant de quelques pas, elle finit par faire volte face et s'engagea d'un pas lent dans le corridor sombre. Sans un regard en arrière.


	2. Premier regard

**Chapitre 1 :** Premier regard

« **Cible repérée.** », murmura une jeune femme tandis qu'elle déambulait parmi les invités.

« **Bien reçu, Phoenix. A toi de jouer.** », crachota une voix à travers son oreillette.

Elle se faufila entre les divers groupes qui lui obstruaient le chemin, pour arriver finalement à destination. Elle saisit une coupe de champagne qu'un serveur lui tendait, le remerciant d'un simple signe de la tête. La jeune femme s'adossa au mur et détailla rapidement sa nouvelle cible. C'était un homme. Grand, il devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, peut-être même quatre-vingt dix. Doté d'épaules carrées et d'une silhouette athlétique, on pouvait deviner de puissants muscles dissimulés derrière son smoking couleur encre. Son visage était particulièrement bien dessiné ; des pommettes saillantes, un nez droit et aquilin, un front relativement plat. Sa chevelure de cuivre, désordonnée à souhait lui conférait un air rebelle qui la fit sourire d'amusement. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable. Semblables à deux émeraudes, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant la réplique exacte. _Les plus beaux yeux qu'il m'eut été donné de voir_, en convint la jeune femme avec un soupir. Un très bel homme, en somme. Et cela, il semblait le savoir et surtout en tirer profit. Elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres avant de boire une légère gorgée du liquide pétillant. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que sa cible la remarque et seulement à cet instant, la mission pourra véritablement commencer.

Comme si l'homme sentait un regard dardé dans sa direction, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une somptueuse créature le dévisager, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres pleines. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de lui lancer un regard cajoleur. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais cette nuit, elle serait sa maîtresse. De cela, il en était certain. Il se permit de la jauger quelques secondes ; après tout, n'en avait-elle pas fait autant quelques secondes plus tôt ? De taille moyenne, elle devait à peine lui arriver aux épaules cependant. Ses longs cheveux bruns semblaient soyeux, étincelants sous la lumière tamisée de la salle. Ces derniers étaient remontés en un chignon lâche dont s'échappaient une ribambelle de mèches rebelles. Son corps respirait la sensualité et la volupté. Le fourreau qu'elle portait, fendu jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, moulait sa silhouette divine comme une seconde peau ; une poitrine haute, ni trop petite, ni trop imposante, des hanches étroites et des jambes à n'en plus finir. Il s'imagina déjà combien il serait bon de la faire sienne. Il retint un soupir de frustration tout en jetant une œillade à ses associés. Ils ne se formaliseraient sûrement pas s'il les abandonnait durant un moment. L'homme allait se diriger vers la jeune femme lorsqu'il fût devancé par un autre. Pestant intérieurement, il les suivit des yeux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse.

Un tango langoureux avait été entamé par l'orchestre, et elle se laissa entraîner par ce cavalier impromptu. Elle avait parfaitement remarqué que sa cible lui manifestait un certain intérêt, maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa présence. Cet homme lui proposant une danse était arrivé à point nommé. Faire languir la cible était le meilleur moyen de l'attirer dans ses filets. Son cavalier l'attira à lui alors qu'elle posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre dans la sienne. Il rapprocha leurs corps de manière à ce qu'un minimum de distance ne les sépare et elle réprima une grimace. Le couple commença alors à évoluer sur la piste de danse, leurs mouvements se calquant alors sur le rythme sensuel du tango. Elle se mouvait contre son cavalier, aguicheuse, car elle savait pertinemment que sa cible avait le regard braqué sur elle. Elle décida donc de sortir le grand jeu, et leva sa jambe, l'enroulant autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il sembla comprendre ses intentions, car il la traîna sur plusieurs mètres tout en la maintenant fermement contre lui. Autour d'eux, les gens s'écartèrent peu à peu pour admirer le corps-à-corps langoureux du couple sur la piste. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'eux, et lorsque la chanson toucha à sa fin, une salve d'applaudissements salua leur performance. La cavalier lui prit galamment la main et s'inclina, déposant un baiser délicat sur sa peau douce. Elle sourit doucement, et releva la tête. Le regard de sa cible s'était assombri dangereusement. Il la contemplait d'air air vorace. Un délicieux frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme. La mission pouvait commencer.

Elle se dirigea sans plus un regard pour l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés, vers le buffet où elle attrapa une assiette en porcelaine. Elle savait avoir capté son attention. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'avance et daigne lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, l'attente fut de courte durée. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se servir, une odeur épicée lui parvint aux narines, tandis qu'elle sentit une présence masculine dans son dos. Inutile de se retourner pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa cible. Elle retint un sourire de contentement. _Enfin un peu d'action_, songea-t-elle avec un brin d'excitation. _La partie peut commencer_. Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne pipa mot, déambulant autour du buffet. L'homme gardait le silence également, mais ne cessait de la frôler, de la toucher, comme s'il voulait la préparer à leur rencontre. Entrant dans son jeu de séduction, elle s'approcha subtilement de lui, répondant à son toucher ou à ses effleurements. Elle vit distinctement ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire amusé. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner pour gagner sa table, une main chaude se posa dans son dos. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit le somptueux visage de sa cible, car elle ne pouvait le nier ; l'homme était une merveille d'un point de vue strictement physique. Il la guida à travers les tables dressées pour la faire installer à ses côtés. En véritable gentleman, il tira sa chaise et l'aida à s'installer. La jeune femme sourit à nouveau, amusée par ses manières galantes.

« **Remarquable performance, tout à l'heure.** », commença-t-il tout en lui jetant un regard enjôleur.

« **Merci.** », répondit-elle tout en picorant dans son assiette.

« **Je ne vous ai jamais vue dans ce genre de soirée auparavant.** », souligna-t-il avec regret.

C'était une manière peu subtile pour découvrir comment diable il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué si elle avait été déjà là auparavant, il en convenait. Mais elle l'intriguait au plus haut point. Son interlocutrice semblait entourée d'une aura mystérieuse qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Autant dire que cette alchimie ajoutée au désir puissant qui lui vrillait les reins ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Il tentait désespérément d'avoir un minimum de conversation, mais la situation s'avérait plus délicate que prévue. Sa concentration et son sang froid étaient mis à rude épreuve devant cette créature affriolante.

« **C'est que vous ne regardiez pas où il le fallait.** », répliqua la femme avec amusement. « **J'ai pourtant été présente à nombre de galas où vous-même vous vous trouviez.** »

« **Eh bien, rattrapons ce temps perdu, voulez-vous ?** », demanda-t-il de sa voix de velours. « **Je suis Edward Cullen.** », se présenta-t-il tout en lui tendant la main.

« **Bella Swan.** », fit-elle tout en serrant la main tendue.

Un léger picotement lui parcourut l'échine, comme si un courant était passé au moment où leurs mains s'étaient touchées. Bella jeta un regard surpris à son interlocuteur, qui garda sa main dans la sienne plus que raisonnablement. Edward porta la main délicate à ses lèvres et posa un doux baiser dessus. Une légère odeur de freesia se dégageait de sa peau albâtre. Il sourit tout en inspirant le délicieux parfum. _Délicieusement tentante_, pensa-t-il, son esprit infesté de pensées plus érotiques les unes que les autres.

« **Ravi de vous rencontrer.** », déclara Edward avec un sourire carnassier.

« **De même.** », rétorqua Bella, laissant volontairement entrapercevoir dans son regard, une parcelle du désir qu'Edward lui inspirait.

Il sembla comprendre le message, car doucement, sa chaise se rapprocha de celle de Bella. Ils ne parlèrent guère tout deux durant le repas, s'envoyant fréquemment des œillades brûlantes ou bien des rapides coups d'œil en coin. La table à laquelle ils siégeaient n'aurait pas été aussi animée que cela n'aurait strictement rien changé. Ils semblaient enfermés dans leur bulle de désir, l'attraction qui les liait étant plus forte qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait soupçonné. Edward posa une main sur la cuisse de Bella, qui la recouvrit de la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il jeta un regard ardent à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle allait le tuer si ce petit manège continuait. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré une femme, ô grand jamais. Tout en elle l'envoûtait, que ça soit son odeur ou bien son corps souple et mince. Dès qu'ils pourraient quitter la soirée sans pour autant se faire remarquer, il l'entrainerait dans sa suite où il lui fera l'amour avec passion jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs de l'aube percent la sublime nuit étoilée. Bella songeait soudainement à sa mission. Edward Cullen était ici pour affaires et elle devait simplement dupliquer les documents qu'il conservait dans une mallette bien sagement entreposée à son hôtel. Il suffisait simplement qu'ils se rendent à sa suite pour terminer la soirée, et le tour sera joué.

« **Partons d'ici.** », susurra soudainement Edward à l'oreille de Bella quelques heures plus tard.

Bella ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer entre eux, et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était en mission qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'octroyer un peu de bon temps. _Coucher avec Edward sera une excellente distraction_, en convint-elle avec satisfaction. De plus, elle pénètrerait par la même occasion dans sa suite. Elle pourrait, de ce fait, repérer aisément l'objet de ses préoccupations sans éveiller le moindre soupçon de son futur partenaire. Finalement, sa mission s'avérait être un véritable jeu d'enfant, et la jeune femme éprouva un soupçon de déception. Bella était de ces fortes têtes qui se galvanisaient du risque. Les situations périlleuses étaient les plus savoureuses, dans son optique. Bien qu'elle ne doutait pas d'être comblée sexuellement durant la nuit, l'inaction l'irritait prodigieusement. Mais elle camoufla rapidement ses émotions, et posa un regard empli de désir sur sa cible.

Edward salua rapidement ses associés puis aida Bella à se lever. Posant sa main chaude au creux de ses reins, il la dirigea parmi les tables dressées, jusqu'à la sortie. L'impatience et l'excitation le rendait fiévreux, ses mouvements devenant plus suggestifs à chaque pas. Elle eut un sourire en coin. Se rapprochant imperceptiblement de l'homme à ses côtés, elle se mit à balancer ses hanches sensuellement. Autant mettre tous les atouts de son côté, n'est-il pas ? Il se tendit légèrement avant d'arborer un air narquois. Sa main descendit jusqu'à la croupe de Bella, qui haussa légèrement un sourcil, feignant l'innocence et la surprise la plus totale. Il eut un grand éclat de rire qui la stupéfia. Edward Cullen n'était pas un homme qui se laissait prendre par un rire tonitruant. Connu comme rigide et froid, le comportement qu'il avait adopté durant la soirée différait totalement de l'image habituelle qu'il renvoyait. Elle se demanda pensivement quels pouvaient bien être les motifs de ce brusque volte face, mais haussant les épaules, elle écarta ces interrogations de son esprit.

« **Tu es une personne surprenante, Bella.** », déclara-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sous sa clavicule. « **Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un dans ton genre. **»

« **Toute chose a un commencement, n'est-ce pas ?** », demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il l'observait avec amusement.

Le voiturier s'empressa d'effectuer son travail lorsqu'il vit arriver le couple. A peine une minute plus tard, tous deux se glissaient dans l'habitacle confortable. Une forte odeur de cuir régnait dans le véhicule, mais cela ne les dérangeait, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils étaient bien trop préoccupés par leur envie mutuelle, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans le cadre de leur désir ardent. Ils gagnèrent rapidement l'hôtel où Edward résidait durant son court séjour. Elle réprima un sourire. Un véritable jeu d'enfant. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient destinés à se compléter. Une fois entrés dans la suite, leurs vêtements s'éparpillèrent rapidement sur le sol, retraçant leur avancée dans la suite. Toute la nuit durant, ils laissèrent libre cours à la passion que l'autre suscitait en eux, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre. L'aube vint progressivement envahir le ciel, se substituant à la nuit sombre, parsemée d'étoiles scintillantes. Edward avait fini par s'assoupir, exténué par leurs ébats fougueux. En revanche, Bella, elle, feignait le sommeil. C'était le moment ou jamais de dupliquer les documents.

Discrètement, elle quitta le torse de sa cible sur lequel elle était à moitié couchée, et s'extirpa de la couche sans un bruit. Elle attrapa la chemise immaculée, jonchée sur le sol, et la revêtit. Se dirigeant vers le vestibule de la suite, elle farfouilla rapidement dans son sac à main. Jasper l'avait bardé de divers gadgets pour sa mission enfantine, mais seul un objet précis l'intéressait ; un stylo en argent. La mallette se trouvait, par une heureuse chance, dans le séjour. Les documents furent aisés à trouver parmi les liasses de papiers. Bella se rendit ensuite aux toilettes. Allumant la lumière, elle rabaissa le couvercle sur la cuvette. S'agenouillant, elle déposa les papiers sur la surface blanchâtre puis se concentra quelques secondes sur le stylo qu'elle tenait entre les doigts. Dévissant le bouchon, un minuscule optique apparut devant ses yeux. Plantant l'étrange appareil photo dont l'avait pourvu son collègue devant les documents, elle effectua de multiples clichés, désireuse de ne pas oublier une parcelle des documents. Jasper l'avait informé que le stylo était également équipé d'une micro mémoire qui était cependant assez vaste pour contenir les divers fichiers photos. Remettant ses affaires en ordre, elle tira la chasse d'eau afin de couvrir ses arrières. Inutile d'éveiller les soupçons d'Edward alors que la mission touchait à sa fin. Rangeant ses précieuses données dans son sac à main, elle replaça le dossier dans la mallette pour enfin regagner la chambre à coucher. Déboutonnant la chemise, elle la laissa tomber au sol et se nicha à nouveau dans les bras de son amant.

« **Tu m'as manqué.** », murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. « **Où étais-tu ?** », s'enquit-il, ouvrant à peine les paupières.

« **Une envie pressante.** », sourit faussement Bella avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son torse.

« **Ah, les femmes !** », rit-il doucement avant de l'enfermer dans une étreinte emplie de tendresse.

Ils sombrèrent tous deux dans un sommeil réparateur quelques minutes plus tard. Edward s'éveilla pourtant quelques heures plus tard, ses forces lui étant revenues. Bella se trouvait encore entre ses bras, sa respiration lente et régulière se répercutant sur les pectoraux de son amant. Il se surpris à l'observer dormir. Un élan de tendresse le traversa à leur vision. Ils auraient presque pu passer pour un couple de ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Secouant soudainement la tête pour ôter toutes ces idées stupides de son esprit, il se tortilla doucement afin de déposer sa maîtresse sur l'oreille. Il était l'heure pour lui de quitter la ville, songea-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule. Ramassant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la salle bain, faisant une rapide toilette. L'odeur de son after-shave se répandit dans la suite lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt. Il ramassa sa précieuse mallette abandonnée dans le séjour et sortit une de ses cartes de visites. Il y nota au dos son numéro personnel et y ajouta une note. Edward ne put cependant pas résister à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois. Penché au-dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa rapidement tandis qu'elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Il sourit avant de quitter la suite sans plus un bruit.

Lorsque les paupières de Bella s'ouvrirent, elle sut qu'il était parti. Curieusement, cette constatation lui procura un léger pincement au cœur. Elle aura voulu qu'il soit là à son réveil, malgré le fait que la veille, il fut sa cible. Elle ne tarda guère à trouver la carte qu'il avait déposé sur la table. « **Appelle-moi.** », lut-elle silencieusement. Rangeant le papier cartonné dans son sac à main, elle prit une rapide collation avant de se préparer à son tour. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la suite, son téléphone sonna. Elle reconnut instantanément le correspondant et décrocha avec un sourire.

« **Bonjour Rosalie.** », salua-t-elle son amie avant de fermer définitivement la porte.

« **Bella.** », répondit une voix harmonieuse. « **Comment ça s'est passé ?** », s'enquit-elle tout en sachant pertinemment que tout allait bien.

« **A merveille. J'ai les données. Jasper pourra s'en occuper à mon retour. Mon avion est prévu dans …** », hésita la jeune femme avant de farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son billet d'avion. « **Dans deux heures. Je devrais être là en début d'après-midi.** »

« **Très bien. On se voit à ton retour alors.** », acquiesça Rose avant de raccrocher.

Oui. Dans quelques heures, Bella serait de nouveau parmi les siens à Los Angeles.


	3. Infiltration

**Chapitre 2 : **Infiltration

« **Bon retour parmi nous ma chérie.** », souffla une blonde plantureuse, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres charnues.

« **Merci Rose.** », la remercia chaudement l'arrivante. « **Où sont les autres ?** », s'enquit-elle, déposant son sac à main sur son bureau.

« **Dans la salle de débriefing. Nous t'attendions.** », répondit Rosalie, tout en l'observant s'affairer devant elle.

« **Oh !** », s'exclama soudainement Bella. « **Ne les faisons pas attendre alors.** », ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers une vaste salle, flanquée de son amie.

Les locaux n'avaient désormais plus aucun secret pour les deux jeunes femmes. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'elles travaillaient au service du gouvernement américain. Elles ne comptaient plus le temps qu'elles passaient régulièrement dans ces salles de débriefing, élaborant de nouvelles missions toutes plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. Les deux amies s'étaient par ailleurs, rencontrées ici même, au sein de cette agence. Curieusement, elles s'étaient découvertes de nombreux points communs malgré leurs personnalités totalement divergentes. Rosalie étaient de ces femmes qui ne passaient jamais inaperçues, attirant nombre de regards de la gente masculine. Elle avait effectivement tout pour séduire ; une silhouette longiligne ponctuée de formes tant généreuses qu'harmonieuses. Ses cheveux d'or descendaient en cascade le long de ses fines épaules. Son regard cobalt avait le don de vous mettre à nu en à peine quelques secondes. Une femme fatale vous diraient certains. D'autres resteraient silencieux tout en se contentant de l'observer de loin, car une telle beauté ne pouvait qu'être intimidante, ou bien inaccessible. C'était ce qui faisait une grande partie de son charme ; cette impression qu'elle donnait, comme si elle se trouvait à la portée de tous sans pourtant l'être réellement. Cela se révélait particulièrement intéressant lors de missions où les personnes à distraire se trouvaient être précisément des hommes. Bella était davantage en retrait, dans l'ombre de la splendeur de son amie. De taille moyenne, elle arborait une silhouette plus menue que sa collègue. Moins plantureuse également. Cependant, elle possédait une grâce et une douceur qui ne laissait pas insensible. Son apparente vulnérabilité suscitait l'attendrissement ainsi que la compassion. Sous ses airs d'ingénue se cachait pourtant une femme au caractère volcanique, endurcie par les épreuves que lui avait infligé la vie.

Elles avaient rejoint l'agence pour des raisons en tout point différentes. Rosalie s'était engagée chez les Marines dès qu'elle en avait eu la permission. Autrement dit, lors de sa dix-septième année. Avide de sensations fortes et de responsabilités, elle avait fait un service militaire brillant. Elle incarnait la réussite féminine dans un domaine qui lui était pourtant hostile. Car malgré les dires, les femmes n'étaient pas appréciées à leur juste valeur dans l'armée, jugées trop faibles, trop sentimentales. Elle leur avait prouvé par sa seule force de caractère qu'elle pouvait se révéler bien plus impitoyable qu'un homme. Ses qualités avaient été fortement appréciées lors de raids particulièrement dangereux. La jeune femme avait pourtant fini par se lasser de ce train de vie qui tendait à devenir monotone. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle avait postulé à la CIA ; les services secrets américains. Son parcours exemplaire et son expérience du terrain avaient joué en sa faveur. Engagée sans plus attendre, elle avait fait ses preuves en un rien de temps. Bella, quant à elle, avait déposé sa candidature pour des raisons plus personnelles. Sa famille devait son excellente réputation au poste de gouverneur qu'occupait son père, Charlie Swan. Ce dernier avait pris peu à peu de l'importance au sein de la hiérarchie, sans pour autant en informer les siens. Finalement, son amour pour sa patrie avait eu raison de lui. Assassiné lors d'une conférence de presse alors qu'il exposait ses objectifs politiques pour l'année à venir, le sniper qui l'avait abattu, n'a jamais été retrouvé. Dès lors, la fille éplorée qu'elle était, avait été animée d'une soif de vengeance alimentée par sa détresse et son chagrin. Encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la perte de son père lui était difficile à évoquer. Elle avait suivi par la suite, différents stages allant du maniement de l'arme blanche à celui du véritable pistolet. Si l'art du combat lui dissimulait encore quelques stratagèmes, l'essentiel était acquis et maîtrisé. Les tests d'entrée à l'agence s'étaient révélés fructueux, et à son tour, elle avait rejoint les services secrets.

Et aujourd'hui, les voilà à nouveau assises dans ces sièges confortables, discutant du déroulement de la mission passée. L'amitié qui les liait restait obscure pour le reste de leurs collègues. Seul Jasper les comprenait. Informaticien de base, il avait été enrôlé pour ses grandes capacités intellectuelles et promu au poste de technicien. Il confectionnait toutes sortes de gadgets permettant aux agents d'accomplir leur tâche avec une technologie à la hauteur de leurs performances. Il s'était derechef entendu avec les deux jeunes femmes. Simple et ouvert d'esprit, il avait trouvé avec chacune d'elle des intérêts communs, ce qui avait largement contribué à leur rapprochement mutuel. Il était toujours anxieux lorsque l'une d'elles partait en mission, craignant qu'elles ne soient blessées ou pire ; tuées. Une puissante amitié fraternelle liait les trois individus. Jasper prenait son rôle de frère aîné très à cœur. Parfois, il se sentait inférieur vis-à-vis de ses amies, n'étant pas un agent à proprement parler. Lorsqu'il leur avait fait part de ce complexe, Bella avait souligné que sans son travail, l'agence n'aurait pu abattre la charge de travail déjà accomplie. Certains terroristes sous les verrous n'auraient sans doute jamais été trouvés sans lui. Depuis, il voyait son travail sous un nouvel angle et cela se ressentait. Il était plus performant à chaque technologie élaborée et les deux amies se réjouissaient pour lui. Elles savaient pertinemment qu'il était brillant, mais il fallait juste qu'il s'en aperçoive par lui-même.

L'arrivée de leur directeur mit fin aux conversations. Carlisle Masen dirigeait la CIA depuis maintenant plus de neuf ans. D'une sagesse infinie, il était l'homme dont cette division avait véritablement besoin. Autrefois, il occupait le même poste que Rosalie, Bella ou encore Jacob. La force des choses aidant, il avait rapidement été propulsé dans la hiérarchie, quittant le terrain pour son plus grand regret. Mais prendre la tête d'une organisation comme la leur n'était pas de tout repos, et au fil des années, il avait appris à apprécier son travail à sa juste valeur. Sa femme Esmée, se réjouissait également de le voir cloîtré dans un bureau. Malgré les heures tardives auxquelles il quittait l'agence chaque soir, elle savait que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Cela lui suffisait pour pardonner ses innombrables retards. Ils formaient tous deux un couple complémentaire. Carlisle transpirait la sagesse tandis qu'Esmée respirait la gentillesse et la bonté. Ses merveilleux yeux noisette et sa chevelure caramel avaient ensorcelé l'homme dès le premier regard. _A croire que le coup de foudre existait encore de nos jours, _songea Bella en l'observait brièvement.

Après avoir jeté un regard circulaire, le directeur sut qu'il avait l'attention des personnes ici présentes.

« **Bien.** », commença Carlisle, après un léger éclaircissement de voix. « **Grâce aux informations que nous a rapporté Bella, nous en savons un peu plus sur l'organisation que dirige Edward Cullen. On les appelle **_**le Cartel. **_**Autrement dit, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait plusieurs dirigeants dont l'un d'eux serait Cullen. Toutes nos tentatives contre cette organisation se sont révélées infructueuses ; nos agents ont été successivement démasqués puis éliminés. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer.** », souligna-t-il tout en quittant le bureau derrière lequel il se trouvait. « **C'est pourquoi, nous devons impérativement nous y prendre d'une toute autre manière.** »

« **Infiltration ?** », tenta Jacob, un sourcil haussé.

« **Tout juste.** », acquiesça le directeur de l'agence. « **Une infiltration.** », répéta-t-il avant de planter son regard dans celui de Bella. « **Et je vous ai désigné pour effectuer cette nouvelle mission.** »

« **Pourquoi ?** », s'étonna-t-elle. « **Habituellement, c'est Rosalie qui s'occupe de ce genre de choses.** »

« **C'est exact, mais pas ici. N'y voyez surtout aucun mécontentement de ma part, Rosalie, mais il m'a semblé que Bella avait eu un excellent premier contact avec Edward Cullen.** », sourit-il amusé, tandis que l'intéressée sentit ses joues s'enflammer. « **Vos chances d'être démasquée sont nettement plus faibles que la normale. Je compte sur vous pour nous aider à démanteler cette menace.** », acheva Carlisle, la sondant de ses iris couleur acier.

« **Oui, monsieur.** », répliqua la jeune femme d'un signe de la tête.

« **Excellent.** », se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de se tourner vers l'informaticien. « **Jasper ?** »

« **Alors …** », bredouilla-t-il avant de se lever et se placer au centre de la pièce pour faire face à son auditoire. « **Pour le bon déroulement de cette mission, j'ai dû effacer toutes traces de ton existence au sein de l'agence. Naturellement, je rétablirais les choses lorsque le travail sera terminé. **», se justifia-t-il alors que son amie lui envoya un léger sourire. « **Tu es désormais fichée sur Interpol comme tueuse à gage.** », expliqua-t-il avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. L'écran plasma s'alluma brusquement, reflétant le fichier dont Jasper parlait. « **De multiples chefs d'accusation à ton actif, mais tu restes malgré tout insaisissable. Si Cullen fait la moindre recherche sur toi, et quels que soient les moyens utilisés, c'est tout ce qu'il trouvera. Je m'en suis assuré.** », affirma-t-il, comme perdu dans ses pensées. « **Durant toute la durée de ton infiltration, il n'y aura aucun contact direct avec nous. Pas de micros, pas d'oreillettes. Rien.** », acheva Jasper avant de regagner sa place.

« **Si tu désires nous joindre car tu crains d'être démasquée, appelle d'une cabine téléphonique.** », poursuivit Carlisle. « **Nous te fournirons une fausse identification puisque tu n'as plus aucune existence au sein de cette agence. Quant aux détails de la mission, nous en discuterons en privé. Présente-toi à mon bureau dans cinq minutes. Merci à tous.** », conclut-il avant de quitter la salle.

Bella resta silencieuse quelques secondes, assimilant les informations que l'on venait de lui transmettre. Ainsi, elle avait été désignée pour s'infiltrer au sein du Cartel. _Je serais donc de nouveau confrontée à Edward Cullen_, songea-t-elle pensivement. Son aversion pour lui tenait au simple fait qu'il était un mercenaire. La mort de son père l'avait profondément marquée et son horreur face aux fugitifs et aux hors-la-loi ne s'en était qu'accrue. Cependant, force lui était de remarquer qu'il s'était conduit en véritable gentleman durant la soirée. Même pendant leur nuit passionnée, il avait toujours fait passer son plaisir avant le sien. Un léger sourire incurva ses lèvres pleines. Jacob la sortit de sa torpeur en posant une main chaude sur son épaule. Lui murmurant un vague « **Courage.** » ainsi que des félicitations, il quitta la pièce à grands pas, comme fuyant son odeur. Personne n'était sans ignorer l'ambition de l'indien, et le fait que cette mission ne lui revienne pas l'irritait. Parfois, il en venait même à se demander si le fait qu'elle était la fille d'un gouverneur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Rosalie arborait un sourire radieux, de son côté. Prenant la main de son amie, elle la serra fermement, sautillant d'excitation. Tout du moins, autant que son fauteuil étroit le lui permettait. Jasper, bien plus calme, s'approcha d'elle et prit place à ses côtés. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait. Lorsque Carlisle lui avait fait part de son opinion vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle mission, il s'était bien gardé de le désapprouver. Il adorait son travail et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le perdre. Mais l'étrange sentiment que la situation tournera au désastre ne cessait de l'assaillir. Eloignant ses sombres pensées l'espace d'un instant, il se joignit aux réjouissances des deux femmes.

« **Oh mon dieu, ma chérie ! Tu te rends compte ? Ta première infiltration !** », s'extasia Rosalie, un large sourire barrant son visage angélique. « **Il faut fêter ça dignement.** », continua-t-elle tout en tapotant du bout des doigts son menton. Elle réfléchissait. **« Tu n'auras qu'à passer à la maison, Jazz. Nous t'invitons dans notre humble demeure. **», plaisanta-t-elle avec une légère révérence.

« **Ça me va.** », pouffa l'intéressé. « **Je commande chinois ?** », s'enquit-il, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« **Je suis d'accord.** », déclara Bella avec enthousiasme. « **Tu n'as qu'à venir pour disons … vingt heures ?** », demanda-t-elle alors que Jasper hocha affirmativement de la tête. « **Parfait !** », s'exclama la jeune femme avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. « **Mais malheureusement, Carlisle m'attend dans son bureau. Rosalie, je te retrouve à la maison, et Jazz, on se voit tout à l'heure !** », les salua-t-elle avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers le corridor réservé à la sphère dirigeante de la CIA.

Bella avait déjà pénétré dans le bureau de Carlisle. Une seule fois et ce fut pour apprendre qu'elle venait d'intégrer l'agence. Ses souvenirs en cette pièce étaient plaisants, et en ce sens, elle n'éprouvait aucun stress à s'y rendre de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle toqua légèrement contre la porte entrouverte, il leva les yeux de son dossier pour lui adresser un sourire amical avant de la prier de fermer la porte et de prendre place dans un des fauteuils. Elle s'exécuta rapidement et une fois assise, elle se permit de scruter son patron. Il était très bel homme, force lui était de le reconnaître. Ses courts cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement disciplinés, plaqués sur sa tête. Son corps était étroitement moulé dans un costume de grande marque. On pouvait deviner une musculature encore bien présente malgré qu'il n'ait plus l'endurance du terrain. Ses yeux aciers, en revanche, étaient déstabilisants. Parfois glacials, parfois brillants, on ne savait réellement sur quel pied danser si l'on se contentait de l'étudier à travers son regard. Seule sa voix veloutée indiquait son humeur. Son visage arbora soudainement un masque très sérieux, et Bella sut qu'il était temps de se concentrer afin de retenir un maximum de cet entretien.

« **Je ne vais pas vous cacher que cette mission sera sans doute difficile, d'un point de vue tant physique que moral.** », commença-t-il avec un sourire contrit. « **J'ai foi en vous et vos capacités, Bella. Je sais que vous pourrez y arriver, mais pour cela, il va falloir vous glisser dans la peau d'une tueuse, en adopter la mentalité et l'attitude. J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez un caractère volcanique.** », plaisanta-t-il tandis qu'elle laissa échapper un léger rire. « **Utilisez cette force pour prouver ce que vous valez, leur montrer qui vous êtes. Vous devrez vous montrer d'une vigilance sans faille afin de sauvegarder les apparences. La prudence est votre mot d'ordre.** »

Il y eut un court silence, comme s'il désirait laisser le temps à l'agent qui lui faisait face, d'assimiler le sens de ses paroles. Lorsqu'elle planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien, il sût qu'il pouvait continuer ses explications.

« **Nous avons dû vous créer une nouvelle vie, bien que votre identité soit restée la même. Vous êtes toujours Bella Swan, fille de Renée et Charlie Swan, âgée de 24 ans. Vous avez beaucoup voyagé dans votre adolescence et votre curiosité naturelle pour les cultures étrangères explique votre maîtrise de plusieurs langues. Diplômée de Dartmouth, vous n'avez pourtant aucun travail connu à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Plusieurs chefs d'accusation notables, notamment assassinat à de multiples reprises. On sait très peu de choses sur votre train de vie actuel, mis à part le fait que vous voyagez beaucoup.** », lut rapidement Carlisle avant de fermer le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. « **Vous trouverez toutes les informations de votre vie fictive dans ce dossier. Lisez-le attentivement.** », conseilla-t-il alors qu'elle acquiesça. « **Maintenant, venons-en au point essentiel de cette mission. Vous devez faire en sorte d'être acceptée par l'ensemble des membres de l'organisation. Il nous faut les noms de tous les dirigeants. A partir de cela, nous pourrons les repérer et les mettre en prison. Essayez de vous renseigner sur leur type d'activités, mais à la rigueur, ce n'est pas réellement important. Ecoutez attentivement tout ce qui se dit pour en retirer le maximum d'informations concernant le Cartel. Plus nous en saurons, plus nous serons à même de démanteler l'organisation. Vous collecterez les informations sur une carte mémoire que Jasper confectionnera. Vous serez la seule à y avoir accès, ce qui explique la particularité de l'objet. Cela garantie aussi un certain champ d'action sans que l'on puisse vous démasquer. Lorsque vous penserez avoir dénicher assez d'informations pour nous les envoyer, vous suivrez la procédure indiquée dans le dossier pour nous transmettre la carte mémoire.** », acheva-t-il avant de croiser les mains. « **Avez-vous des questions sur tout ceci, Bella ?** »

« **Comment suis-je sensée entrer en contact avec Cullen ? Je veux dire, à nouveau.** », questionna-t-elle tout en pinçant les lèvres.

« **Ne vous a-t-il pas donné une carte de visite ?** », s'étonna Carlisle. « **J'aurais pourtant pensé que** »

« **C'est bien le cas.** », l'interrompit la jeune femme. **« Je l'appelle donc. Dans quel but ?** »

« **Il y a un gala de charité à Milan, Vendredi. Il semblerait que Cullen s'y rende. Je vous y ai fait invité. Vous recevrez votre carton d'invitation demain. Passez au bureau de Jasper avant de partir. Il vous remettra votre nouveau téléphone. Vous contacterez Cullen avec. Bonne chance Bella. Et surtout, rappelez-vous qu'à la moindre crainte, vous pouvez nous appeler.** », lui rappela-t-il doucement.

« **Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir monsieur.** », le salua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son ami.

« **Jazz ?** », l'interpella Bella tandis qu'il releva la tête. « **Carlisle m'a dit que tu avais un portable pour moi**. »

« **Exact. Tiens, prends-le, il est à côté du clavier d'ordinateur.** », répondit distraitement Jasper avant de replonger dans la confection d'un nouveau gadget. « **A tout à l'heure.** »

Bella ne répondit pas, quittant l'agence sans plus tarder. Un vaste square entourait le bâtiment. L'animation ne manquait pas. Des enfants couraient et jouaient de-ci, de-là. Elle esquissa un sourire devant tant de vitalité. Fouillant dans son sac à main, elle en tira la carte qu'Edward avait déposé le matin même sur la table. S'emparant de son nouveau téléphone, elle composa le numéro d'une main assurée. Collant l'objet contre son oreille, deux tonalités s'écoulèrent avant qu'une voix irritée lui réponde.

« **Bonjour Edward.** », commença Bella d'une voix qu'elle voulait enchanteresse.


End file.
